


Shower Love

by ElizabethMikaelson



Series: Scenes re-written as Beronica [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Also I love them btw, F/F, beronica, first time writing these two, its basically the varchie shower scene but beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: It's when Betty is alone showering and Veronica comes there that the blonde realises how much she actually loves Veronica.A.k.a the varchie shower scene re-written as Beronica





	Shower Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing these two and I hope I did a good job with them!! Please tell me what u think!!

Betty sighs as she leans her head back, the water from the shower head falling on her face.

It wasn't a good day. Goddamit it was the worst day. Archie's dad had been shot and she still get chills when Archie told her how easily he could have been the one shot from that masked man.

Fred had went to hospital and Archie hadn't left from the hospital since, only to change into the clothes Jughead had bought him and then he continued his stay on the waiting room.

This town was becoming more and more messed up. If this happened now then what would be the next thing?

Too busy letting the water wash away the negative thoughts, Betty didn't see the shadow behind the shower curtain or hear it's movements.

\-----

Veronica makes sure to know Alice and Hal were out of the house before she goes there herself, opening the door with the secret key Betty had given her.

Walking upstairs, her ears pick up the running water and a small smile comes on her lips as she continues her way there, opening the bathroom door slowly to not be heard.

She sees Betty's shadow behind the curtain as she slips out of her shoes. Veronica continues to undress until all she has on her body are her pearls and then she walks before the shower, opening the curtain slowly.

\-----

"I thought you might want some company," says Veronica on her soft seductive voice as Betty looks at her up and down, a smile appearing on her lips as Veronica moves to stand before her.

A hand goes on her cheek as Betty leans to kiss her, Veronica kissing her back with the same love and attention. Betty as always is the gentlewoman and her hands move Veronica's hair behind her ears, one hand taking all her hair and rolling them around her fist before pulling it down.

Veronica moans as Betty breaks the kiss and attacks her neck with kisses, bitting softly here and there with enough force to make Veronica enjoy it and to not leave a mark.

All her troubles suddenly feel so far away as she looks at the girl before her, wearing only pearls just like the pearl she is and her eyes showing just how much she had left herself on Betty's hand.

Betty bites her lip but the groan still comes out, her lips attacking Veronica's again as her other hands moves down, her nails scratching their way down gently which makes Veronica moan again.

Her hands aren't staying in one place too. Veronica lets one hand sneak on Betty's chest as the other is placed on Betty's cheek, caressing it as they kiss.

Veronica smirks in the kiss as she feels Betty groan, Veronica's fingers playing with her nipples as they pinch the buds to make Betty moan even more, giving Veronica the chance to sneak her tongue again in her mouth.

Betty gasps as she stops the kiss, eyes open wide and panting which makes Veronica look at her suprised and confused.

"What is wrong?" asks Veronica softly, and Betty only closes her eyes and shakes her head, leaning her forehead against Veronica's shoulder.

Betty doesn't speak for a while, only enjoying the water falling on them and Veronica's hands playing with her hair softly as she lays soft kisses on Betty's head.

She doesn't tell Veronica how much she was enjoying the moment and how that had scared her. Betty fears every single day of her life that when something good happens in her life, it's always ruined by something else.

Veronica is so soft and so good to her Betty wonders what as she done to deserve an angel like her in her life. How could anyone pass so many stuff and still be as good and kind-hearted as Veronica was?

No one, that was the answer. Even Betty wasn't as selfless and good hearted as her.

And it hits Betty there that she loves Veronica. She always knew that, but sometimes in moments like this it hit her the hardest, when Veronica is soft like this and taking care of her and asking no questions at all.

"I love you Veronica," murmurs Betty softly, eyes full of love and Veronica feels tears on her eyes at how much she feels Betty's love on those moments.

"And I love you too Betty," replies Veronica, and she leans to kiss her again, this time softly and slowly.

But Betty is like a match and Veronica's fire always lit her up the fastest. Betty moves her hands down and pulls Veronica's body against her, making both of them moan at the feeling.

"I... Please," begs Veronica, and Betty doesn't need her to talk to understand what she means.

So the blonde smiles and kisses her, their kisses hot and passionate just like the fire of their love which would never stop burning.

Betty is glad she had cut her nails the day before, since she can touch Veronica easily and without the fear of hurting her.

"Let me too," says Veronica, but Betty shakes her head, taking Veronica's hands and trapping them on top of her head.

"It's my turn. I wanna show you how much I love you."

Betty knows how Veronica likes it even before Veronica tells her. And she was going to use that on her advantage.

Veronica groans louder and bites on her shoulder as Betty plays with her folds, trying to warm her fingers and wet them with her juices. Sometimes she is glad she has Betty as her girlfriend, since she is sure no one can do this (well her) like Betty can.

Betty always takes her time. Growing up with the mentality that you should always be the best and perfect, Betty takes it slow to test and see Veronica's results.

For example, she knows if she presses her fingers right before her entrance-

"Ahh Betts, come on stop teasing." She would get this result. Betty wants Veronica to feel the best anyone can ever make her feel. Maybe that way she can understand how she makes Betty feel.

Veronica needs to understand how she makes Betty's heart beat faster when she sees her or smiles at her.

"Just there- yeah! Yes!" groans Veronica as Betty inserts one finger slowly, the second still teasing her wet folds.

Veronica needs to understand how Betty feels calmer and like she is in heaven when she has Veronica near.

Said girl moans again when Betty inserts a second finger and presses her palm against her clit, making Veronica start moving her hips according to the way Betty moves her hand.

Veronica needs to know how Betty would do anything for her, go full dark and no stars for Veronica. Since Veronica is the only star which she knows that can lead her out of her darkness.

"Betts, I'm- I'm-"

"Shh, relax Ronnie. I'm here for you. Come now okay?" whispers Betty softly, bitting her ear gently before Veronica nearly screams her name out loud, her juices now making Betty's hands wetter than when she had it before the water.

Betty kisses her softly as she lets Veronica come down from her high, taking her fingers out and then licking them, enjoying the bittersweet taste they had.

"I love you," murmurs Veronica again, making Betty smile and kiss her neck this time, her hand now playing with the pearl necklace on her neck.

Veronica always looked like a goddess when she would only wear her pearls. It reminds Betty about the sirens which would lead sailor's towards them with their song.

And maybe Veronica really is a siren with the pearls and her smile and dark eyes full of emotions. Her song of love never fails to pull Betty in, and even if she had the chance to pull back, she never would.

She would follow Veronica till the end of the world, in hell with Riverdale and all the stuff and problems they had.

"I love you too Ronnie," whispers Betty and that's all she needs to say before Veronica has her pinned against the wall with a mischievous grin.


End file.
